Television wall, a pile of televisions arranged in a cubic shape, is widely used for advertising purposes. Each television could display a full picture, or every television displays a relative section of the picture so as to form an enlarged picture altogether. This is particularly suitable for advertising at a busy city or serving as a displayer in a concert.
Normally, a frame is formed on the perimeter of a television displayer. This seriously affects the picture when each television displays only one section of the picture. The whole picture is separated by such frames into a lattice picture which gives the television viewers a bad vision.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional television wall.